gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia
Ophelia is a loyal servant to Protheus Maximus, one amongst a hundred experiments that he created, and the Administrator of the Maximus Labs. Her sole drive is to serve and execute his will, as it is the only thing she has left to give her own existence some meaning. She originated as a member of the CP-0 who worked for the World Government, and despite her undying loyalty, she was ultimately disposed of due to 'knowing too much'. Afterwards, she was saved by Protheus and her lifeline was extended by Ar Ciel technology, turning her into a Reyvateil Origin. Ophelia serves as one of the antagonists for Arc 3 of "The Grand Crossover RP - Pathway to Origin". Later in the fourth arc, it is revealed that she is actually an alternate version of Nico Robin. Design and Overview Appearance Personality Powers & Equipment As a Reyvateil Origin, one of the things Ophelia is capable of is drawing huge amounts of power directly from a source functioning as a substitute for a 'Tower'. Normally, it would be the Maximus Labs Tower, but outside of it she utilizies the portable SH Amulet Tower. Hence, this allows her to invoke powerful Song Magic, converting sound straight into energy to be utilized for combat and other purposes. The Tower is what administers and maintains her life, by emitting a SH Server which keeps the Triangular Nuclear Loop within her body stabilized and connected to the main Song Server, also enabling her to understand the Hymmnos Language naturally. In turn, she has full access over it, capable of controlling it as if it were part of her own body. Its advanced state is such that merely vibrating the air is enough for her to invoke Song Magic, and the actual act of singing made not necessary. She would normally be capable of crafting her own Songs from her own feelings and experiences, but refrains from doing so under any circumstances. Hence, there are instead a readily-prepared list of Songs downloaded into her Tower for her to draw upon. While a Reyvateil of her nature would have to be a homunculus without any trace of human blood, Protheus managed to modify Ar Ciel technology along with her own body enough so that it would be capable of keeping her alive...while also keeping her original powers as a Devil Fruit user intact. Her body has been made into something less than human to the point that both her arms and her legs have been fused almost entirely with an indestructible metal called Vibranium, chosen specifically to enhance her Song Magic abilities. Ophelia's Devil Fruit power is something she refrains from using unless absolutely necessary, since it is a remnant of her previous life and identity. In her original life, she had consumed a Paramecia-type called the Hana Hana no Mi, allowing the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing. Whenever the parts sprout from a chosen surface, pinkish-white petal-like particles also seem to originate and then swirl away from where they sprouted, as well as around the user itself, further giving emphasis to the Devil Fruit's name; the parts seem to remain on the location from which they bloomed until the user wills otherwise and also does so in a dissipating manner, with the petals being manifested as they vanish. Her own unique nature allows her to replicate her bio-vibranium limbs without consequence, potentially creating an impenetrable fortress with near-infinite amplification capabilities. If she were to do so, it would become practically impossible to defeat her. Biography Background Once upon a time, there was a little, adventurous, mischevous girl, living on an island secluded from the outside world. At one point in time, she wandered into a cave, and within it found a strange-looking fruit lying around, before taking a bite out of the thing - but little did she know that it was a Devil Fruit, and it granted her a miraculous power. Knowing that this was something special, she decided to hide it from her parents and everyone else. Even with it, she lived in peace. Complete peace. Then came... ...the screaming. Though she never knew what, her people had done something wrong. Something very, very wrong. It was because of that that they all had to be destroyed. Ten colossal battleships at the coast, as tall as towers and as long as bridges, fired upon them without reason or mercy. It came so suddenly. Everything was burning, everyone was burning, and it was hell. Hell beyond words. Her island, her peaceful sanctuary and life, all of it destroyed. The very land was sinking. Then she was drowning. She couldn't swim, or rather, it was more like she was incapable of swimming due to the curse of the Devil Fruit. Beneath the waters, the fire and the screaming had stopped. She did not quite remember what happened afterwards. Only that she had been, somehow, 'retrieved'. Retrieved and made to work for the very authorities whom had extinguished her homeland without so much as a warning. Made to help find others, others whom had committed similar crimes. She had to wear a wooden mask, white suit, and robe, and once she found these 'others', she was to alert the higher-ups to their presence and watch from afar as yet another fleet of huge battleships came. This merciless, brutal carnage was called a 'Buster Call', as she later learned, and the ones she worked for were called the World Government. A force which controlled the world and asserted its authority whenever possible. And in some cases cases, whenever a certain civilization of sorts threatened this authority - even if they didn't realize it themselves - everyone involved would have to be exterminated in the clearest, most brutal form of destruction possible. She called herself scum, and secretly she was afraid of them. They called her perfect, but secretly they were afraid of her as well. She was neither alive nor dead. She just existed, without a purpose. But although she did nothing but exist, although her whole life had been destroyed along with that island, one day they came to her and said that she 'knew too much'. Then they opted to dispose of her by drowning her. Again, she could not swim. She could not save herself, nor she did she have a reason to. She sunk down into the deepest parts of the water, and the pressure was beginning to crush her, her blood even attracting a kind of shark. But... That was when he came across and rescued her. Proteus, the Old Man of the Ocean. Or, as he would identify himself, 'Protheus Maximus'. He decided to save her her on nothing more than a whim, but still, the chance encounter was engraved upon her heart. With what little technology he had with him at the time, he managed to keep her from dying by using Ar Ciel technology, turning her into a cyborg-like Reyvateil Origin and naming her 'Ophelia'. Taking her with him towards a place called the Maximus Labs, she soon became identified as Experiment 09 and understood that she wasn't capable of ever leaving the place since the SH Server it generated was the sole thing keeping her alive. As it grew and more and more experiments were being created or brought in, Protheus's thirst for knowledge never sating, she decided to help him out, acting as his assistant. Working for him was different from working for the World Government. Whereas the latter was a faceless conglomeration of people, the former was a whimsical scientist-sorcerer who did whatever he pleased. It was this nature of his that ultimately captivated her. Eventually, Ophelia was appointed at the Administrator of the laboratory. Pathway to Origin Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Arc IV: The Pathway to Origin COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Quotes * (To Uchiha Madara & Sykes Huegares) "I acknowledge the both of you to be, in this vast multiverse, mighty beyond belief. Your ideals are your own, and neither of you pursue a dream that is as childish in form as it is in concept. Because of these facts I chose you." * (To everyone on the Sphere Forest of the Periphery) "There is only one being in all of existence who is allowed to gain the key - and that is the true Herald, '''PROTHEUS MAXIMUS'!!!" * (To the Counter Corps & Divine) ""I regret to say this, but you are going to perish here. If you have any last words, now is the time to say them, as you will not get another chance. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that you will be granted a painless death. I must apologize for that inconvenience, but remember, you are the one who optioned to persevere up to this point. You have only yourself to blame... for the suffering to come." * (To Sykes Huegares) "''Know this - we are birds of a feather. Both of us are empty. For you and I... Our pasts are irrelevant, as are our present and our futures. We're empty beings. Truly, all that ever mattered to us are the ideals we strove to uphold. That is why I chose you, and why I chose Madara. Not only because you know how to grasp your dreams and get results, but also because a world you create...'is surely beautiful.' So then, before we go, I will say this much... It has been an honour working with you, Sykes Huegares of the Dephicana." * (Sykes Huegares, after being betrayed) "...even now, Sykes, I do not regret my decision. To me, you were the perfect choice." Trivia * While she has white hair instead of black like the original Nico Robin, it should be noted that her mother Nico Olvia also had white hair. Category:Characters